All I Want for Christmas
by Bookish Brownie
Summary: Tonks has a rather unusual request for her Christmas present from Remus. Rated for minor bad language.


A/N: This story was originally written for the Metamorfic Moon livejournal community Winter Wonderland Advent, using the prompt Spellotape.

**All I want for Christmas**

"What do you want for Christmas, Nymphadora?" Remus was sitting on the sofa in the library of Number 12 Grimmauld Place. Tonks was curled up against his side with her head on his shoulder.

"For you not to call me Nymphadora." She was scowling, but she didn't really mean it. Much as she was loath to admit it, she really did like the way Remus said it.

He arched an eyebrow at her. "What do you think the chances of that happening are?"

"About as much as Sirius and Kreacher becoming best mates."

Remus smirked. "I'd say about as much as Umbridge joining SPEW and calling for equality among all magical creatures." Tonks snorted. "Besides, I know you secretly like it."

She drew back from him and folded her arms across her chest. "You can wipe that smug look off your face, Professor Lupin. I have not, do not, nor will I ever like my name, from anybody." She glared at him for emphasis, but his smirk only widened. She knew Remus would stop if he thought that it actually upset her, but he knew her too well.

"Are you quite sure?" The amused lilt to Remus' voice annoyed Tonks slightly, but she also found it endearing. She nodded, accidentally banging her head into Remus' because he had leant forward. They laughed it off. "Well, then, may I say it once more for old times' sake?"

"I suppose." If she believed for a moment that he would actually stop, she would have felt a pang. But the twinkle in his eyes told her that he had no such intention.

He leaned forward and whispered against her ear. "Nymphadora." She felt a shiver run down her spine. "You never answered my question." Seeing her questioning expression, he elaborated. "What do you want for Christmas?"

Tonks didn't even hesitate. "Spellotape."

"Spellotape?"

"Of course, the stuff's dead useful." She smiled at his extra-quizzical look that had both eyebrows raised instead of the usual one.

"I was not doubting its usefulness. I just always thought that you were supposed to wrap gifts with Spellotape, not give it as one."

"Well, that's what I want." While he was getting used to the idea, he still had one eyebrow lifted. "You know me. I'm always breaking stuff. Plus, I lose the smaller rolls all the time; I can never keep enough stocked."

Remus began hesitantly, "Are you sure it's not because I can't really…"

"No, it's not." She always felt mildly affronted when he brought up his poverty or his lycanthropy; it was like he didn't trust her feelings. However, she knew he had faced a lot of heartbreak and disappointment in the past, and she was determined to prove to him that those things would not deter her from the wonderful man that he was, and all the gifts that only he could give her. "Spellotape is really all I want."

"I'll see what I can do." She reached up and pulled his face down to hers. As their lips met, Tonks thought that she didn't need anything else.

8888888888888888888888888888

Later that afternoon, after Tonks had left, Remus and Sirius were sitting at the kitchen table. "Tonks told me what she wanted for Christmas today," said Remus glumly.

"What did she say?"

"She said she wants Spellotape." Remus was still mystified. "Do you think it's some sort of test?"

"What do you mean?" Sirius asked with a raised eyebrow.

"I mean do you think she just said the first random item that popped into her head, and she's making sure that I wouldn't get her something so completely unromantic?"

"I don't think Tonks is the kind of girl to play mind games."

"I didn't either. She's always so…direct and honest. But I can't imagine she really wants Spellotape."

"Maybe she wants that and something else."

"But she refused to say anything else." Remus ran his fingers through his hair. He was almost surprised to feel so much indignation, but he did not have much experience in buying Christmas gifts for girls; he needed her help if he wasn't going to completely mess it up.

Sirius just shrugged. "Sounds like you're damned if you do, damned if you don't, mate." Remus scowled at him. An impish grin overcame Sirius' face. "Although, if I were you, I would-"

"Thank you, Padfoot. I don't think I really need to hear what you would do." He simply scoffed and muttered something about fuddy-duddies and lack of Marauder and Gryffindor courage.

88888888888888888888888888

For the next few weeks Remus went over his conversation with Tonks countless times in his head. He tried to remember the exact inflection of her words and the precise tilt of her head, searching for some sign about whether or not she was serious about the Spellotape. He eventually decided that she was.

When Christmas morning dawned, all the children and the four adults assembled in the drawing room to open their gifts. The rainbow of Weasley sweaters brightened the whole room, particularly the bright pink that she gave to Tonks. The children were particularly delighted with their sweets and other presents.

The last present to open was Remus' gift for Tonks. She grinned broadly when she saw the round package and all the kids' puzzled expressions.

"What did you get?" asked George.

"Yeah, it looks like a round of cheese," said his twin.

"Hmm, I have absolutely no idea." Only Remus and Sirius caught the sarcasm in her statement.

Ginny queried, "Whose it from? There's no name on it besides yours." Tonks shrugged, but she couldn't rein in her smile. All the questions were starting to make Remus nervous.

"Well, let's see, shall we?" Tonks ripped the paper quickly. It was the largest roll of Spellotape that Tonks had ever seen. Almost everyone wore incredulous frowns.

Ron snorted. "It's no wonder that no one signed their name to it."

Tonks simply looked fondly at the Spellotape. "I couldn't ask for a better present." Remus quietly let out the breath that had caught in his chest and felt relief sweep through him.

Seven sets of eyebrows arched in unison. Sirius smirked. Remus lost the battle to compose a puzzled expression, so he settled for smiling mildly.

Everyone except Sirius and Tonks then prepared to go to St. Mungo's and visit Arthur.

88888888888888888

That evening, after everyone had gone to bed, Remus was lying on the sofa with his arms wrapped around Tonks. "I really did appreciate my gift," she said earnestly. She pressed a kiss to his jaw.

"I'm glad." He brushed his lips against her forehead. She sighed and nestled her head into the crook of his neck.

"Although, I have thought of one more present that I _really_ want." Her eyes gleamed in the semi-darkness.

"It's a little too late, don't you think, Nymphadora?" he inquired with a lifted brow. Remus' heart would have sunk, if he didn't realize that she was teasing.

"Hmm, I don't know. What if it's an early present for next Christmas?"

"That could work. What is it that you want so desperately?"

"You."

_The End_


End file.
